A Blissful Gift
by Guitara123
Summary: This is NOT a chapter story. This is just a series of one-shots together! Sophie gets pregnant with her and Howl's child and how will he react? Chapter 1: A Gift is Born


**This is like one-shots mixed together, not a chapter story. I got this idea from a fanfic. Mostly everything will be the same, I guess. I have no idea what to write about for a chapter story so I just decided to go with this. Please R&R. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle DOES not belong to me.

Howl knocked on the bathroom door, just as he heard his lover vomiting. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried. "I could help you with a spell, you know." He then heard the tap running, and the door opened. Sophie's hair was all over the place, and she looked deathly pale. There were dark circles under her eyes. "I'm okay," she said in a hoarse voice. "Just a little sick, that's all." She shuffled over to her room. She lay in her bed, coughing violently. "You can leave now Howl."

He looked at her, shocked and hurt. Sophie, who saw his face, quickly said, "Oh no, Howl. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you could go out with Michael into town or take a stroll at the hills. I don't want to be a bore to you." Howl then cried out, "You know that you could never be a bore to me!" She gave him a feeble smile. "Anyway, I thought that you needed to get some ingredients for your spell for Michael. I also want to get some flowers for this castle but in my current state, you know that I can't. So can you be a dear and run into town with Michael?" His face lit up. "You're right! I need to teach Michael some new spells! Thanks, love, for reminding me!" He rushed out of the room and called out for Michael. Sophie then heard the front door slam shut.

Sophie sighed with relief as she got out of bed. She was not sick, she knew that. They had only done the nasty twice! She can't be pregnant. She went downstairs and called out, "Calcifer! Is Lettie and Martha outside?" She heard the fire demon grumble a reply. "Well then, I take that as a no then."

She settled down in the chair in front of the fireplace, while Calcifer said, "You know, if its true, you can't actually hide it from him forever." She sighed. "I know." She tossed him a log. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Calcifer said while eating the log, "Market Chipping. It's your sisters."

Sophie rushed to door. It changed color and the door opened to reveal Market Chipping. Lettie and Martha were outside, smiling jovially and carrying a big basket. She greeted them cheerfully, happy to see her sisters again. She led them into the house, where they sat down on a bench. "Did you bring them?" Both of them nodded. Lettie said, "I brought a spell to check if you are pregnant and a book on pregnancy." Martha then piped up and said, "I brought you some food!"

Lettie pushed Sophie to the bathroom, and told her how to do it. Martha grinned mischievously. They waited for Sophie to get out of the bathroom. When she was out, Martha said, "It might take a while, but I'm sure that it will show the results before Howl and Michael gets back. In the meantime, let's see if you have the same symptoms!"

They sat down, while Lettie flipped through the book, Martha took out her specially made fudge and treacle tart. "Which one do you want?" Sophie asked. Martha shrugged. "Both are fine." She chose the treacle tart. Just then, Lettie exclaimed, "Here it is!" Martha and Sophie quickly crowded around her. "Sophie, do you have nausea and vomit?" She nodded. "Do your breasts feel sore?" She touched her right breast and flinched. "Its very sore." The two sisters giggled. "Strange cravings?" Just as Sophie was about to shake her head, she then realized what she was eating. "I don't really like treacle tart…" Just then, they heard a soft boom. "Its done!" Martha exclaimed, excited.

They ran over to the potion and saw it turn pink. Uh oh. The three looked at Sophie while Calcifer poked out of his fireplace, lazy to get out but interested. "I'm… I'm pregnant?" Sophie whispered.

* * *

-A few hours later-

Lettie and Martha left the castle, because they could not stay. When Howl gets back, they did not want Sophie to tell them to tell Howl. Anyway, they also had jobs to do.

Sophie was now really worried. Yes, thought Howl loves her, how will he react when he finds out? But then again, it was also his child, so he had a right to know. She paced up and down the room, with Calcifer snorting. Just then the door burst open, making Sophie jump and Calcifer screech. "Howl! Michael!" Sophie breathed out nervously. "You scared me to death!" Howl was in a very good mood. They had managed to get beautiful and fresh flowers and some ingredients for the spells, and also some dresses for Sophie and Martha. "Lettie's going to love it!" Micheal said, though knowing that it was Martha. "It seems that you are well again, my love," Howl said, evidently happy. "So how are you feeling?" He led her to the table. "Seat down. Michael and I will prepare dinner. Calcifer, come on, fire up the stove!" Ever since both Howl and Calcifer were free from the contract, Calcifer could come and go whenever he liked. But it also meant that some adjustments were needed. Howl build a stove that could be heated up by Calcifer or just with plain coal. Also when hot baths are needed, the water could be heated up without the fire demon. But of course, Calcifer was still needed to move the castle. Now that the Witch of the Waste was gone and that the world was peaceful again, the castle was not needed to be moved all the time.

"By the way," Calcifer eyed Sophie slyly. "Your dear Sophie needs to tell you something, Howl." Sophie looked at him with horror and anger. Howl turned to her as he cooked some chicken. "Yes, love?" "Um, well," she stuttered. "I… I'm…" Her voice trailed off. Howl passed the pan to Michael. "Come on, Sophie, you know that you can tell me anything. What is it?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her cheek. Sophie swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "Well, Howl, I'm pregnant…" "Huh? I can't hear you, love. You're too soft. Sorry." Sophie raised her voice. "I'm pregnant, Howell Jenkins. With your child."

She looked at Howl's face, desperately looking for any sign of emotion. "Well?" She asked hopefully. "Preg…nant?" He said slowly, while Calcifer snickered and Michael looked dumbfounded. "With our child?" Sophie nodded. "I know that this might be a shock, but if you want to leave us-" Howl hugged her tightly, his voice full of emotion. "Why would I want to leave you? You're my everything, Sophie. And now that you're pregnant, it has gotten even better."

* * *

-Four months later-

Howl rushed through the crowed roads of Market Chipping. He had not remembered the town being so packed. He really wanted to meet his precious girl. His beautiful angel. Finally, he reached the hat shop. He turned it back to how it was before for Sophie. He really wanted to bring her to Kingsbury, but considering her condition, it would be better to leave her at the castle along with Michael and Calcifer.

He burst through the door, and saw Sophie cutting some lace for a black and white hat decorated with flowers. "You're back!" Sophie cried, as she gave him a kiss. But sadly, she pulled away, hissing. "Are you okay?" Howl asked, deeply concerned. She smiled. "The baby's just kicking, Howl." He froze. "Its… kicking?" She giggled. "But it's a little bit pain, because its kicking really hard." Just then, Howl then noticed that Sophie's stomach got bigger. "Can I?" "Of course, you're its father!" As Howl kneeled down and laid his head on her stomach, he asked, "Sophie?" "Yes?" "Will you marry me?"

* * *

-Five months later-

Now that they were engaged, Howl and Sophie slept together, with Michael in the next room and Sophie's room as the baby's nursery. Calcifer still slept at the fireplace. The castle was the same, except that it became more clean and safer. Sophie did not want the child turn into a dog or something at all. Now that she was due anytime soon, Howl became more concerned. He would accompany her to the market, her room and even to the toilet! But it was amusing to Sophie. It meant that he cared.

It was night, and Sophie woke up to painful cramps. She turned to Howl and gently shook him and said through gritted teeth, "Howl, dear, the baby's coming." He immediately sat up. "What?!

_This isn't right, _Howl furiously thought. His fiancée was inside undergoing pregnancy, so what can't he be in there with her?! Lettie was inside, along with Martha too, so why can't he join them?! Michael had given up trying to calm him down while Calcifer snickered. He was pacing up and down.

It seemed like ages before the door opened. "Howl," Lettie said, tired but holding back a huge smile. "Is she okay?" "She's fine. Would you like to meet your daughter?" Howl's heart skipped a beat. If it was a girl, she would surely be as pretty as her mother. He followed Lettie, and saw Martha beside Sophie, who was smiling brightly despite the fatigue. He slowly walked towards her, with Michael and Calcifer behind.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sophie asked sweetly. He nodded. Howl gently got the child from Sophie. She was so… beautiful. He had never seen a child so small. She got her mother's features. Her hair was a wonderful shade of both silver and grey Her eyes slowly opened, and Howl realized that she had his eyes. "She's beautiful." Sophie giggled. "So what do you want to name her? How about Aria?" He nodded. "Aria Hatter Jenkins. That's a wonderful name."

* * *

**Yay! Its done! I couldn't stop so soon! Do you like it? I'll try to update it soon, but I'm currently having some important exams and my computer has some problems. Oh yeah, to know how you are pregnant is like how you use the stick. R&R!**


End file.
